Con un toque Agridulce
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: El amor no había sido gentil con ellos, se enamoraron y conocieron su lado más amargo, sin embargo no todo está perdido y dependerá de ellos descubrir que el amor puede tener un toque agridulce.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Candy Candy pertenece a Kyōko Mizuki Y a Yumiko Igarashi, AlenDarkStar solo es dueña de este fic. Conjunto de One – shoots relacionados entre sí. Narrados desde la perspectiva de diferentes personas pero con una historia en común.

**Capítulo 1: De castillos y cuentos de hadas**

Desde pequeña su sueño era ser feliz como las princesas de los cuentos de hadas que adoraba escuchar junto a Annie. A veces soñaba con ser la protagonista de esas bellas historias, conocer a su príncipe azul y ser feliz para siempre.

Sus sueños eran infantiles pero nunca los olvidó. Quizás no había tenido buena suerte en el amor pero no podía quejarse, era feliz. El hogar de Ponny, sus amigos, ser enfermera, detalles dulces en su vida, quizás con un toque agridulce.

A pesar de que vivía en un orfanato ella era feliz. Prefería ignorar las tristezas y disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas que la vida le daba. Quizás no tuviera grandes lujos ni conociera sus orígenes, pero sí cariño, amigos y hermosos recuerdos. El hogar de Ponny ocupaba un lugar importante en su corazón, por eso procuraba regresar cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad. Hacía travesuras pero nunca tuvo malas intensiones. La inocencia era una cualidad que mantuvo incluso más allá de la niñez y que no deseaba perder.

Pocas veces dudaba de la gente, ella solía creer que en el interior de todos había algo de bondad, que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad, actitud que le había causado muchos problemas y que se negaba a cambiar pues también le había permitido hacer grandes amigos, encontrar algo de bondad e incluso salir de problemas.

Casi siempre solía meterse en problemas pero nunca lo hacía por mala intención. Cuando ató a los patitos nunca pensó en lastimarlos, solo quería evitar que se perdieran, se le hacía triste el pensar que pudieran quedar huerfanitos.

No acostumbraba callarse lo que pensaba, aunque eso pudiera ser calificado como imprudencia e incluso como rebeldía. Era testaruda, no lo podía negar, cuando se proponía algo no se detenía hasta llegar al final.

El hogar de Ponny era un lugar lleno de cariño y comprensión. Ella esperaba encontrar eso al salir de su lugar especial pero no tardó en enfrentarse a su realidad. Duras lecciones le hicieron entender que no importa lo amable que pueda ser no podría agradarle a todo el mundo y no debería preocuparse por ello. Entendió que tener buenos amigos, aunque pocos era mejor que tener muchos falsos amigos.

Soñaba en ser amiga de Annie por siempre, crecer juntas y encontrar a una familia que las adoptara a ambas y continuar siendo hermanas, un sueño que nunca pudo volverse realidad. No porque no lo hubiera intentado, lo había hecho en tantas ocasiones que incluso les causó varios problemas, la actitud de ambas daba una mala imagen del orfanato y sería injusto que otros niños pagaran por su egoísmo. Llegó el día que tanto temían, Annie fue adoptada, ella prefirió tener ser adoptada en vez de quedarse con ella en el hogar de Pony.

Y sin embargo no la odiaba por ello, nunca podría hacerlo. Era su mejor amiga, su hermana del corazón, ambas llegaron al hogar de Ponny el mismo día. Entendía el porqué actúo como lo hizo, mentiría si diría que nunca lo sospechó. Todo aquello había empezado el día en que Tom fue adoptado, Annie anhelaba tener padres, como los otros niños, quería sentirse parte de una familia, al igual que ella.

Quizás no pudieran crecer como hermanas pero no quería perder su amistad. Ella era su hermana del corazón, su primera amiga. Y ella siempre estaría allí para cuando la necesitara, sin importar si no se lo permitían.

Annie le había mentido, le dijo que no le interesaba ser adoptada, incluso que debían hacer lo posible para que no las tomaran en cuenta. Ingenuamente le había creído pero no se arrepentía de su decisión. Eran amigas y ella solo quería verla feliz, incluso si para ello debía sacrificar su propia felicidad y por irónico que sonara, la amistad que tenían, ese vínculo que consideraba irrompible.

La primera vez que se enamoró era una niña. Fue el día en que se separó de Annie, cuando lo vio por primera vez. Aquel día también fue el primero en que sus ojos se cubrieron de lágrimas, nunca había sentido tanta tristeza como en ese momento. Le dolía tanto separarse de su mejor amiga, aquella a la que consideraba una hermana. No le gustaba llorar pero le era inevitable hacerlo.

"Te ves más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras"

Esas fueron las palabras que le había dicho aquel joven que tocaba la gaita escocesa. Esas palabras conquistaron su corazón y la hicieron sonreír. No sabía cómo se llamaba así que lo bautizó como el Príncipe de la Colina, era el príncipe de su cuento. Quería volver a verlo pero solo tenía una pista, aquel prendedor que se le había caído. Ella prometió que no volvería a llorar. Promesa que no tardó en romper…

El Príncipe de la Colina desapareció sin que pudiera evitarlo. Un broche era la única evidencia de que él había existido y que no era solo un sueño. Quería volver a verlo, ver su sonrisa y escucharlo tocar la gaita escocesa aunque le recordara a un grupo de caracoles.

Aquellas palabras la hicieron sentirse querida y especial. Como princesa de un cuento. Desapareció sin decir ninguna palabra. La única prueba que tenía de su existencia era un pequeño broche, de un material fino que indicaba eLeagancia.

Cuando aceptó ser adoptada no solo quería formar parte de una familia, aceptó porque tenía una pequeña esperanza de encontrarlo. De una manera u otra el broche del príncipe de la colina estaba relacionado con los Leagan.

Quería volver a verlo, descubrir su identidad y ese broche era la única pista que tenía. Lo apretó contra su pecho, sintiendo como todo el dolor que había sentido desaparecía dejando una sensación de calidez en su pecho.

Si le hubieran hecho esa propuesta años antes no la hubiera aceptado. Su mundo era el Hogar de Ponny y no quería dejarlo. Pero ese momento era diferente, la única pista que tenía sobre el príncipe de la Colina se encontraba con los Leagan y una voz en su interior le decía que debía ir a ese lugar.

Era una niña pequeña, deseosa de ser feliz. Inocente y traviesa, sincera y soñadora. En esa época realmente creía en los cuentos de hadas. Pero la vida se encargo de enseñarle una dura lección, de hacerla madurar a la fuerza.

Los sueños que había construido comenzaron a romperse. En el hogar de Ponny ella podía sentirse una princesa, pero fuera, la realidad era muy diferente. No encontró el cariño con el que soñaba, tan solo miradas despectivas y humillaciones.

Pero eso no fue lo que más le dolió. Annie regresó a su vida, era toda una señorita. Y sin embargo no quería saber nada de ella, le avergonzaba el que supieran su pasado, el que fue una niña de Ponny.

Ella había salvado su vida, no dudo ni un segundo en hacerlo, aún cuando debía arriesgarse. Annie no, unas palabras pudieron haber hecho la diferencia, pero prefirió callar, dándoles la razón a los hermanos Leagan.

Era doloroso el sentirse ignorada, el pensar que esos lazos que formaron en el hogar de Ponny no importaban. Sentimientos que desaparecieron al ver el lazo de Annie, no necesitó de palabras para saber que estaba equivocada y que aún seguía siendo amigas.

Decidió apoyar la decisión de Annie, no quería ser la responsable de arruinar su sueño. Encontró una familia, debería estar feliz de que su amiga estuviera cumpliendo sus sueños. Lamentablemente esa felicidad le duró tan poco. La acusaron de ladrona y no pudo defenderse, hacerlo hubiera sido traicionar la confianza de Annie.

Eliza y Neal nunca quisieron verla como a una hermana, en ocasiones llegó a creer que la veían como a una rival, algo que le parecía absurdo, esas nunca fueron sus intenciones, de hecho no tenía ningunas.

Su vida con los Leagan dejó en su memoria amargas experiencias. Sin embargo no todo fue dolor, conoció a personas importantes en su vida, a Archie, Stear y a Anthony… Anthony. Principalmente Anthony, aunque fue poco el tiempo que pasaron juntos antes de ese trágico día, cuando las rosas se marchitaron.

No pudo evitar suspirar ante su recuerdo. Lo conoció en un jardín, entre las rosas. Él limpió sus lágrimas y le dio una nueva razón para sonreír. Por un tiempo creyó que él era su príncipe de la colina, eran tan parecidos, no solo físicamente, ambos le habían dicho la misma frase.

No le importó. Porque amaba a Anthony por ser Anthony. El Príncipe de la Colina era un hermoso recuerdo, seguía deseando conocerlo pero su corazón había elegido a alguien más, quería compartir su vida junto a Anthony.

Su primer baile fue mágico, parecía un cuento de hadas donde ella era la princesa. Aunque Eliza y Neal intentaron evitar que llegara a la fiesta ella contó con su "hada madrina". Stear y Archie le habían dado un hermoso vestido y Anthony bailó con ella. Fue mágico.

Cada momento que había pasado con él era especial. Anthony siempre fue tan caballeroso, amable y dulce, como el príncipe de su sueño. Era capaz de hacerla sonreír incluso después de soportar las maldades de los hermanos Leagan.

Su muerte la marcó de por vida. Ya no tenía deseos de quedarse en ese lugar, donde todo le recordaba a Anthony. Podía ser egoísta de su parte el despreciar todo lo que el bisabuelo William había hecho por ella, el rechazar el hogar que le ofrecían pero no lo podía evitar, aquello era más fuerte que ella. Cada minuto que pasaba allí su corazón dolía más, nunca había lamentado tanto dejar el hogar de Ponny, anhelaba tanto esos días en que Annie era su mejor amiga y ambas escuchaban cuentos de princesas.

El tío Abuelo William, quien en ese momento no conocía la había enviado a un internado en Europa. Al principio se negó, no quería dejar el hogar de Ponny pero no tuvo alternativa, no le dieron la oportunidad de elegir.

Albert, el príncipe de la Colina, su ángel de la guardia, su mejor amigo. Le debía tanto, desde el momento en que lo conoció había cuidado de ella incluso cuando no lo supiera. Descubrir que el era el tío abuelo William fue toda una sorpresa, una agradable. De todos sus conocidos, él nunca le había fallado.

Entendió el que ocultara su secreto, no estaba en sus manos. Su oportuna aparición logró salvarla de un compromiso sin amor. La ayudó en tantas ocasiones que no podía evitar sentirse en deuda con él.

Fue en el viaje cuando conoció a Terry. Al principio lo confundió con Anthony pero cuando la llamó Tarzan pecosa supo que no era él. La primera impresión que tuvo de él no fue la mejor y ciertamente no deseaba volver a verlo.

Nunca imaginó que estudiaran en el mismo internado ni que llegara a reencontrarse con sus antiguos amigos a quienes no veía desde el suceso con Anthony. Felicidad que se vio opacada con la llegada de Eliza y Neal quienes no perdieron oportunidad de fastidiarla. Su vida cambió tanto en poco tiempo.

El festival de Mayo la había hecho tan feliz, era algo propio, una de las pocas cosas con las que podía sentirse identificada. Felicidad que fue empañada por la intervención de Eliza. Afortunadamente su ángel de la guardia intervino, le envió dos disfraces y aunque el principio pensó que se trataba de un error supo cómo aprovechar la situación.

La opinión que tenía sobre Terry estaba cambiando. Era un rebelde, grosero e irresponsable, pero también podía ser valiente, un héroe… y antes de siquiera notarlo, se había enamorado de él. Creyó que Terry sería su destino hasta el día en que ambos cayeron en la trampa de Eliza. Terry se sacrificó por ella y prefirió afrontar el castigo.

Poco después ella siguió sus pasos. Entendió que su felicidad no se encontraba en ese lugar, quería encontrar su propio camino y logró. Ser enfermera era lo que más felicidad le causaba, poder sentirse útil.

Ser una dama de sociedad no era lo suyo, no soñaba con vivir en castillos ni eLeagantes bailes. Nunca renunciaría a la libertad a la que estaba acostumbrada, tantas reglas la harían sentirse sofocada.

Soñaba con ser una princesa, vivir su cuento de hadas y ser feliz. No tenía un castillo, gran parte del día la pasaba en el hospital. Pudo salvar vidas, encontrar nuevas amistades. Y aunque experimento lo que era ver morir a un paciente, aunque sus fuerzas la abandonaron por un tiempo, entendió que ese era su lugar.

Su reencuentro con Terry no fue tan romántico como había soñado. Eliza seguía empeñada en seguir tras Terry a pesar de las veces en que este la rechazaba. Seguía con sus intentos para separarlos y desafortunadamente muchos de estos eran efectivos. Pero no fue ella quien logró separarlos.

Otra mujer cayó presa de los encantos de Terry. No usó las mismas trampas que Eliza pero si algunas mentiras. Ella salvó la vida de Terry aún arriesgando la propia, atando con ella a Terry, más por compromiso que por amor. La culpa fue la herramienta que usó esa mujer, en varias ocasiones intentó quitarse la vida, diciendo que no deseaba vivir sin él. Candy no podía hacerle algo así a Susana, no cuando su vida dependía del hombre que ella también amaba.

Debía decir adiós a Terry. Lo amaba, era cierto, pero nunca se perdonaría si ese amor provocaba la muerte de alguien, no era lo suficientemente egoísta como para luchar por él. Debía resignarse a dejarlo ir, a aceptar que lo suyo no podía ser. Aceptar que no tendría una vida de cuento de hadas, porque…

**No era una princesa…**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Candy Candy pertenece a Kyōko Mizuki Y a Yumiko Igarashi, AlenDarkStar solo es dueña de este fic. Conjunto de One – shoots relacionados entre sí. Narrados desde la perspectiva de diferentes personas pero con una historia en común.

**Capítulo: 2 Viviendo en un sueño**

Su sueño se había hecho realidad, sentía que vivía una vida de ensueño. Todavía le faltaba una pierna pero pudo regresar al teatro, subir al escenario y dar lo mejor de sí misma. Pero sin duda lo mejor, Terry, el hombre que amaba era su novio y había aceptado casarse con ella.

Si el cielo existía dudaba que se sintiera tan bien como lo que estaba viviendo. Tal vez no lo merecía pero no quería pensar en eso, hacerlo sería exponerse a una verdad que se negaba a aceptar.

No podía evitar emocionarse cada vez que tomaba una revista de espectáculos. La noticia de su compromiso era la portada. No importaba cuantas veces la entrevistaran nunca se aburría. Todas esas entrevistas eran un recordatorio de lo cerca que estaba de cumplir su sueño.

Nunca había tenido tantos deseos de vivir como en ese momento. Desde que Candy había renunciado a Terry y él la había elegido su vida se había vuelto de sueño. Lo amaba, no podía negarlo, incluso sería capaz de dar su vida por él, la pierna que le faltaba era prueba de ello.

Cualquiera que la viera no creería que hubiera intentado suicidarse tiempo atrás. Ciertamente estaba pasando por una de sus épocas más tristes pero nunca había tomado en serio la idea del suicidio, solo quería forzar a Terry a que entendiera lo mucho que le importaba.

Vio una oportunidad y decidió usarla. Ese no había sido su plan cuando se interpuso entre aquella lámpara y Terry. Amaba a ese hombre y estaba dispuesta a todo por estar a su lado, una vida lejos de él carecía de sentido.

Sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, que no era correcto jugar con su vida y hacer sentir culpable a otros por ello, pero no se arrepentía. Dicen que en la guerra y el amor todo se vale. Ella amaba a Terry y no estaba dispuesta a dejarle el camino libre a Candy.

Desde la primera vez que la vio supo que era una amenaza para sus intereses pero nunca creyó que ella haría algo así, no entendía como alguien podría renunciar a su propia felicidad por el bien de alguien más. Quería a Terry para ella por lo que no sintió remordimiento cuando le mintió, su mayor preocupación era evitar que ambos se encontraran.

Sin Terrence, ella no quería seguir viviendo. Desde el momento en que lo conoció se convirtió en el centro de su mundo y ser su esposa en su mayor ideal. Cada vez que actuaban juntos no podía evitar pensar que era real, en imaginar cómo sería pasar la vida a su lado.

Ver los periódicos la llenaban de alegría, porque era la prueba de que todo era real. Leer su nombre junto al de Terry la llenaba de satisfacción, porque era su nombre y no el de Candy. La rubia no había logrado apartarla de Terrence y aunque fue por decisión de la misma, algo dentro de ella se sentía victoriosa.

Acostumbrada a conseguir lo que se proponía, esa mujer desconocía lo que era una respuesta negativa. Quizás no amaba a Terry, quizás solo odiaba su rechazo, el perder frente a alguien que consideraba inferior. Nunca podría saberlo, porque algo tenía claro, le gustaba y mucho, tanto que moriría por él, que su vida colgaba en sus manos.

Salió de su casa decidida, con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. Acompañada por una de sus empleadas, Lupe, Dolores, no recordaba su nombre, solo saber que era una de las mejores enfermeras la dejaba tranquila.

Aquel día había visto un vestido de novia. Terry no le había hablado de planes de boda pero no pudo evitar la tentación. Se sentía bajo un hechizo, aquel vestido había atrapado por completo su atención. Entró a la tienda y se probó todos los modelos… era una mujer enamorada. Ninguno le gustó lo suficiente y terminó encargando uno con un estilo propio. Quería ser la novia más hermosa.

Llevó sus manos a su vientre y lo comenzó a acariciar. Un hijo también formaba parte de sus sueños. Ella sabía lo que eso podría significar para su carrera pero no le importaba. Sería feliz al despertar al lado de las dos personas que más amaba… aunque una de ellas todavía no naciera.

Ese sería el lazo definitivo. Nada era seguro tratándose de Terry y ella no deseaba perderlo. Podría parecer un truco bajo pero no le importaba. Candy había preferido actuar de forma noble y perdió a Terry. Sin embargo ella tenía algo que por más que lo deseara no le pertenecía, el amor de Terry.

Comprar ropa de bebés era lo siguiente en su lista. Era muy pronto para ello pero ese día se encontraba especialmente feliz. Todo se le hacía hermoso, como si viviera en un sueño. Las mentiras del pasado desaparecían, se sentía frente algo nuevo.

— ¿Por qué compraste ropa de bebé?

Aquella no era la reacción que Susanna esperaba. Parecía molesto por la idea de tener un hijo con ella. Aunque no podía decir que alguna vez había demostrado verdadero afecto por ella. El pensar que de ser Candy sería diferente le hizo enojar. Quizás ella se habría alejado pero su recuerdo seguía presente.

Quizás no era tan malo el no estar embarazada, quizás su vida no era de ensueño como había pensado. Porque podía tener todo con lo que hubiera soñado, sus planes pudieron verse realizados. Pero no podía decir que había ganado, porque nunca fue suyo el amor de Tery, porque él amaba a Candy.

Sí había reaccionado así solo porque deseaba tener un bebé no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones. No existía la mínima probabilidad de tener un hijo con Terrence y ahora lo veía más lejano. Lo que por tanto tiempo quiso negar la golpeaba de pronto.

No quería eso. Ese dolor que sentía no compensaba el tener a Terry a su lado. Si eso pasaba de novios no quería imaginar lo que sería de esposos. Estaba enojada con él por no amarla pero eso le permitió entender que no podía obligarlo.

Podía soportar la indiferencia de Terry pero no su odio. En ese pequeño momento de lucidez pudo entenderlo. No era la primera vez que pensaba algo así pero sí la primera en que lo consideraba, en que no pensaba primero en ella misma.

— Te dejo en libertad— le dijo la última vez que lo vio— no me preguntes porqué, solo no quiero estar contigo, no de esta forma.

A pesar de haberlo dejado ir tenía la esperanza de que se quedara. Esa era la última prueba que le pondría. Fue tan ilusa. Si bien, al principio Terry la miró incrédula no dudo en irse, parecía como si estuviera esperando esas palabras desde hace mucho y ciertamente así lo era.

El amor no se puede forzar, fue algo que tuvo que aprender por las malas. Quizás llegara a conocer a alguien a quien amar y que correspondiera sus sentimientos pero por ahora debía resignarse y aceptar que perdió.

Quizás debió aceptar que lo nunca fue suyo, que aunque Candy estuviera lejos él no podía amarlo como deseaba que lo hiciera, como ella lo amaba. Debió darse cuenta de ello al ver su expresión molesta al ver en el periódico la noticia sobre el compromiso entre Candy y Neal.

Fue tan ilusa al pensar que eso bastaría para que la olvidara, más al creer que podría amarla. El descubrir todas esas verdades era doloroso, más al saber que siempre estuvieron allí y que fue incapaz de verlas.

**A veces los sueños se pueden convertir en pesadillas…**

…**. **

Respuesta a los reviews.

Normalmente respondo a los reviews con un PM pero al ser mensajes "anónimos" usare este espacio:

amo a terry: Aquí está el nuevo capítulo y espero publicar pronto.

Alizzzz G: Todos los personajes pasaran por desiluciones, no es un cuento de Disney pero no por ello todos se quedaran sin su final feliz.

Gadamigrandchest: Alendarkstar te extiende un pañuelo. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que no te desilusione.

Iris Adriana: Saludos. Nuevo capítulo, espero que también te guste!

LizCarter: El primer capítulo es introductorio y aunque este parezca ajeno a la historia forma parte. Quizás Susanna no es la más querida pero este capítulo era importante para el desarrollo. Es un Terry-fic por eso Candy y Terry están etiquetados como pareja.

Rebe: No tengo un horario para actualizar pero pienso tardar menos de una semana en hacerlo. Es un fic corto y ya tengo varios capítulos escritos, solo me falta terminar los detalles.

A todos ustedes gracias por comentar! Espero disfruten el nuevo capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Decir te amo**

Desde que descubrió que la amaba hizo su orgullo de lado en tantas ocasiones. La primera vez fue cuando le pidió ayuda a una de las empleadas, no dijo que era él quien necesitaba consejos pero hizo lo impensable, ignoró las veces que su madre le había dicho que los sirvientes eran inferiores, cada vez que le decía que la amaba, cuando enfrentaba a su madre y hermana, diciendo que quería casarse con ella.

Dicen que el amor es uno de los sentimientos más hermosos y mágicos. Para él no era más que amargura pues cometió el error de amar a quien no podría corresponder sus sentimientos. Ella lo había perdonado y eso lo sabía pues cuando lo vio en problemas prefirió salvarlo sin embargo sabía que eso no implicaba que lo amara.

Debía aceptarlo pues así era menos doloroso, Candy amaba a Terry, por eso no dudó en acudir a su llamado cuando fingió ser el actor. A él, no sabía si lo odiaba, no podía culparla si lo hacía, pero si estaba seguro de algo y es que ni siquiera lo consideraba un amigo.

Se deshizo de muchos de los prejuicios que lo acompañaron desde su infancia, hizo lo que nunca había hecho, estaba dispuesto a todo por ella y sin embargo nunca pudo aceptar que, quizás por primera vez, era sincero, que estaba dispuesto a cambiar, a ser alguien mejor.

Y sin embargo Candy seguía sin creerle, ignorando todas sus palabras de amor y lo que estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle. No la culpaba. En el pasado ella fue su víctima, le hizo la vida imposible en tantas ocasiones, no podía esperar que correspondiera sus sentimientos y sin embargo no dejaba de hacerlo.

No podía culparla, había sido cruel con ella. En muchas formas le había hecho daño ¿Cuántas veces había llorado por su causa? Eliza y él nunca tuvieron compasión por ella, nunca se preguntaron lo que ella sentía. Cuando la conocieron la vieron como a una amenaza, alguien inferior que deseaba arrebatarles su lugar.

Nunca tuvieron consideración con ella, pocas de sus bromas podrían considerarse inocente. La acusaron de tantas cosas, la enviaron fuera del país e incluso él llegó a lastimarla físicamente aprovechándose de que tenía amigos que lo seguían en todo. Quizás era el karma, un castigo por todo el daño que le había hecho.

Y sin embargo deseaba tanto que olvidara ese pasado, que le diera una oportunidad. Odiaba tanto el no poder conseguir lo que quería y sin duda Candy formaba parte de esa lista ¿Cuándo había empezado? No lo sabía pero sospechaba que fue en el momento en que ella lo salvó. Cada vez que observaba el pañuelo que ella le regaló le era imposible no pensar en ella, en su amabilidad, en esa sonrisa que nunca le había regalado y eso hacía que creciera el deseo por estar a su lado.

Intentó obligarla a casarse con él y no funcionó. El tío Abuelo William apareció y acabó con todos sus planes. Su familia se mudó a Florida, por orden de la tía Abuela, para escapar de las miradas incriminatorias de la sociedad, no volvería a ver a Candy y eso le dolía.

La amaba aunque muchas veces pareciera capricho. No negaba que le molestara el rechazo y que quizás fuera eso lo que lo motivó a engañarla aquella vez que la llamó fingiendo ser Terry. En aquella casa estarían solos, ingenuamente creyó que ella aceptaría y correspondería sus sentimientos.

Solo logró asustarla ¿Tanto lo odiaba Candy que incluso prefirió saltar desde aquel precipicio para no estar a solas con él? Todo indicaba que así era aunque ella digiera lo contrario, que por más que le profesar su amor ella solo lo vería como el niño inmaduro que tanto daño le había hecho, el hermano de la mujer que la había alejado de Terry.

Había llegado el momento de pagar sus errores, no era solo el desprecio de Candy, después de lo ocurrido Eliza y su madre habían insistido en buscarle una esposa, una mujer que pudiera ayudar a los Leagan a recuperar prestigio y posición social, para su desgracia la habían encontrado.

Y él no pudo negarse. Por más que insistió no escucharon su voz, ambas mujeres seguían culpándolo por el fracaso de su matrimonio con Candy y le exigían reparar los daños. Eliza era la que estaba más molesta, ni siquiera le era permitido participar en esos eventos que tanto le gustaban, eso sin contar que ya no recibía invitaciones. Los Leagan se convirtieron en el centro de múltiples rumores.

Conocía a su futura esposa, no podía decir que la amaba pero no le desagradaba. Guardaba la esperanza de aprender a quererla. Quizás no tuvo el amor de Candy pero gracias a ella aprendió a ser alguien mejor.

No era un caballero, no lo había sido antes y dudaba que llegara a serlo, simplemente había dejado en el pasado algunas actitudes, aprendió de sus errores. Era el mismo pero diferente a la vez.

Después de un tiempo dejó de oponerse, ya no le veía sentido ¿Qué sentido tenía gritar si nadie lo escuchaba? Su madre le dijo que debía comportarse como un hombre y eso planeaba hacer, cumpliría con lo que se le había ordenado, aunque no conociera a su futura esposa, aunque siguiera pensado en Candy.

¿Qué sentido tenía hablar de esa palabra que comenzaba con A? ya la había usado tantas veces que no dudaba haberla desgastado. Hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos y no había funcionada, su pasado pesaba más que todas sus palabras de amor.

Él se animó a declararse, a diferencia de Archie y Stear perdió el temor a declararse. Esperaba recibir una afirmativa y ese día se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. La relación que tenía con Candy, sí es que podía llamarse de ese modo, no se había arruinado, nunca fue buena, no podía dañarse más de lo que ya estaba.

Le regaló flores esperando una oportunidad, la defendió de su familia, renunció a su orgullo por ella y fingió ser alguien más para que le dieran una oportunidad ¿Así se sentía estar enamorado? Lo odiaba, si bien hubo un tiempo en el que quería su amor, ahora solo quería olvidarla, arrancarse ese sentimiento del pecho.

A veces sentía que la odiaba, que no podría perdonarla por lo que le hizo pasar y eran esos sentimientos los que lo llevaron a aceptar el compromiso con una mujer a la que poco conocía pero eso quedaba olvidado cuando pensaba en su sonrisa. Tenía claro que era algo que nunca sería pues Candy finalmente había encontrado a su "príncipe azul" y él quizás conocería a su princesa.

No volvería a decir "Te amo" porque…

**Llega el momento en que las palabras pierden su significado…**

…**.. **

**Rincón de los reviews:**

**Primero que todo agradezco a quienes han dejado un follow, un favorito comentan o solo leen ¡Gracias!**

dulce lu: Como ves no hubo Candy x Neal, bueno sí pero fue algo unilateral. En este capítulo dejé una importante pista del próximo capítulo y final del fic.

LizCarter Exactamente, entendió que de continuar así solo se ganaría el desprecio de Terry y eso era lo último que deseaba.

Alizzzz G Eso se verá en el próximo capítulo, el final y el turno de Terry para tener su historia. En este capítulo dejé una pista importante, pequeña pero no deja de ser una pista.

Gadamigranschest Para el próximo capítulo no saldrá Susanna, ella ya tuvo su espacio e hizo bien en dejar a Terry. El siguiente capítulo y final quiero enfocarme en Terry y en lo que hará al ser libre.

Iris Adriana Sufrió una fuerte decepción al comprobar que a Terry no le motivaba nada un futuro con ella. Pude haber incluido una trágica muerte pero creo que ya hay mucho drama además es una idea algo cliché.

ascella star No suelo ser fan del bashing y me pareció una buena forma de preparar lo que será el capítulo final. Además quería hacer algo un poco diferente.

**Gracias por comentar! Que tengan un buen día!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Candy Candy no me pertenece ni lucro con este fic. Solo escribo por la satisfacción de hacerlo.**

**Capítulo 4: Si amas algo…**

Para Terry el descubrir que Candy se casaba fue uno de los golpes más fuertes que había recibido en su vida. Parecía mentira el que el novio fuera Neal pero el periódico frente a él era real, tan real como ese artículo que tanto le molestaba.

Había una fotografía en medio del artículo que probaba lo que tanto temía ¿Por qué él? Estaba dispuesto a dejar que Candy encontrara a alguien que pudiera hacerla feliz pero dudaba que Neal Leagan fuera ese hombre.

Y sin embargo no podía quejarse, fue su decisión y de Candy el terminar lo que tenían. Le debía la vida a Susanna y no quería hacerla sufrir, aun cuando eso significaba que tendría que sacrificar su propia felicidad.

Era irónico que lo que lo llevara a tomar esa decisión tan difícil hubiera sido la influencia de Candy en su vida. Antes de conocerla nada hubiera logrado imponerle un agradecimiento menos renunciar a lo que quería. Pero con la llegada de Candy había dejado aflorar lo mejor de su persona.

No todo lo hacía por Susanna, mentiría si dijera lo contrario, lo que más le preocupaba era Candy y su felicidad. Ella había pasado por tanto y sabía que no podría ser feliz si por ello alguien más sufría, incluso si ese alguien era Susanna, su corazón era demasiado grande.

Desde el primer momento que la vio supo que ella sería importante para él pero no pudo resistirse a molestarla por sus pecas. No siempre solía tomar las mejores decisiones, muchas veces cometía errores pero consideraba que el dejarla ir había sido el peor de ellos.

En aquel entonces era un joven inmaduro y egoísta. No era capaz de tomar decisiones por su propia cuenta y sin embargo eso cambio cuando conoció a Candy. Ella lo hizo cambiar, gracias a esa mujer adquirió el valor para seguir su sueño y dejar de hacer lo que esperaban de él.

La historia de ambos no era como un cuento de hadas. No fue amor a primera vista ni se conocieron en un baile, no existían hadas mágicas que les concedieran una nueva oportunidad pero no por ello el sentimiento que los unía era menos fuerte.

Cuando se despidió de Candy creyó no volver a verla nunca más, que la historia de ambos había terminado con ese adiós. Ver aquel periódico confirmó sus pensamientos. Mentiría si dijera que no había pensado en buscarla, preguntarle el motivo de sus acciones pero no se animó. Porque sabía que de hacerlo no podría dejarla ir nuevamente, dudaba cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Sin embargo todo cambio cuando Sussanna terminó con él. Sintió algo de pena por esa mujer cuyo único error había sido amarlo pero lo olvidó fácilmente. Era libre de hacer con su vida lo que quisiera y ya tenía claro lo que haría: no cometería el mismo error dos veces.

Debía prepararse para la nueva obra. Su representante le había informado de esa obra recientemente pero hasta ese momento había considerado aceptarla. Nunca había creído en el destino pero en ese momento lo dudaba pues todo aquello parecía una conspiración a lo que no deseaba oponerse.

No era seguro el que volvería a verla pero después de llamar a Albert sus dudas desaparecieron. Si bien nunca lo consideró una amenaza tampoco había pensado en él como un Cupido. No podía negar que le debía mucho pues gracias a él Candy no se casó con Neal y también podría volver a verla.

Alistó sus maletas teniendo especial cuidado con la armónica que ella le había dado. Parecía ilógico pensar que gracias al teatro había podido pasar más tiempo que nunca con su madre y es que ese era un gusto que ambos compartían.

Pensar en su madre podía ser doloroso. Por mucho tiempo fue obligado a permanecer lejos de ella y también a aceptar a una madrasta. Su padre era un hombre influyente y él debía dar una buena imagen. Quizás eso era lo que más le molestaba pues de no ser así podría llamar madre a la mujer que le había dado la vida sin temer lo que dirían.

Se dirigió al hospital donde ella solía trabajar. No esperaba verla y sin embargo parecía que el destino tenía planeado algo diferente. Ella también estaba allí, cerca de una banca, lucía pensativa y algo cansada. Ambos habían pasado por tanto en esos años, buenos y malos momentos que les habían permitido madurar y que le daban a la vida un toque agridulce.

Se acercó a ella y tomó uno de sus rubios cabellos. La expresión en su rostro le hizo reír y no hizo nada por evitarlo ¿Hace cuánto que no reía de esa forma? No lo recordaba ni deseaba pensar en ello. Después de mucho tiempo, después de todo lo vivido quería ser egoísta y preocuparse únicamente por su felicidad.

—Eres un tonto, Terry—le dijo Candy sin disimular su enfado. Pero él que la conocía bien sabía que a ella también le alegraba volver a verlo.

—No es mi culpa que seas una distraída, Tarzan pecoso.

—No me digas así.

— ¿Te avergüenzan tus pecas?

—Nunca—respondió la joven White a la vez que inflaba sus mejillas en un gesto que se le antojó adorable.

—Entonces eres un Tarzan pecoso.

Ambos actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado, como si fuera la primera vez que se veía y de alguna manera así era. Después de todo por lo que habían pasado, de los amargos y dulces momentos que compartieron finalmente tenían una oportunidad de ser felices, algo que realmente merecían.

Terrence tomó delicadamente el rostro de Candy y decidió callarla con su manera favorita, con un beso que mostrará todo el amor que sentía por ella. La rubia aceptó aquel beso y se dejó querer, ambos dejaron a sus labios decir lo que con palabras no podían expresar.

De repente ella se separó. Lucía molesta y arrepentida. Al principio Terry creyó que ella lo había olvidado pero el recuerdo de ese beso le hizo cambiar de opinión. Candy era tan noble, se sentía como un estúpido al haberla dejado ir.

—Susanna me ha terminado—le dijo, quiso agregar que él nunca la amó y que jamás amaría a alguien como la amaba a ella pero no lo consideró necesario. En aquel beso había puesto su alma y consideraba que las palabras estaban de más.

Candy lloraba pero sabía que era de felicidad, Era un reencuentro amargo por los recuerdos tristes pero dulce por la esperanza de un futuro. Un momento con un toque agridulce pero que ambos convertirían en algo dulce.

**Lucha por lo que amas. Porque es mejor arriesgarse a pensar en lo que pudo ser.**

…**.… **

Con este capítulo este fic llega a su fin. Gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer. Espero que les haya gustado y no padezcan de una sobredosis de azúcar por el capítulo final.

**Rincón de los reviews**

LizCarter Gracias por comentar. Aquí está la pista de la que hablaba. Candy y Terry regresaron.

Iris Adriana Saludos! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que este también. Gracias por comentar.


End file.
